Weavel
Weavel en un Cazarrecompensas, enemigo y personaje secundario de Metroid Prime: Hunters. Weavel es un Pirata Espacial de rango General cuyo cuerpo fue destruido, quedando intactos únicamente su cerebro y mñedula espinal. Debido a eso, fue fusionado a un cuerpo cibernético con una cuchilla de energía instalada en su brazo derecho. Weavel es también un personaje jugable en el modo Multijugador de Metroid Prime Hunters. Biografía Weavel era un poderoso pirata espacial que confrontó a Samus Aran y perdió su cuerpo en la batalla. Su única esperanza de supervivencia era la de un proceso experimental por el cual su cerebro y médula espinal serían fusionados e instalados a un sistema robótico móvil. Los Piratas Espaciales instalaron lo que quedaba de su cuerpo en una armadura biónica que no solo lo mantiene con vida, sino que también le permite movimientos ágiles y armamento. Desde entonces se ha vuelto un General y cazarrecompensas para las fuerzas de los Piratas Espaciales. Al igual que Samus Aran y Sylux, Weavel posee una nave con capacidades de viaje intergaláctico, aunque no se conoce mucho de ella. "Este guerrero cibernético es parte de la unidad especial de los Piratas Espaciales. Seriamente dañado en una pasada batalla contra Samus Aran, su cuerpo ha sido reconstruído y fusionado con un traje cibernético. El reconstruído Weavel se ha vuelto un formidable y feroz guerrero." Weavel, versión inglesa del manual de instrucciones de Metroid Prime Hunters. Metroid Prime Hunters En Metroid Prime Hunters, Weavel, al igual que los otros seis cazarrecompensas, viaja al Sector Alímbico en la Galaxia Tetra para obtener el poder máximo. Se cree que las razones por las que abandona su unidad pirata para buscar el poder máximo es que quiere tener una legión de Piratas Espaciales a su control.http://www.metroidguide.com Asimismo, podría querer vengarse de Samus Aran por la perdida de su cuerpo. Samus Aran se encuentra y pelea numerosas veces con Weavel durante los eventos de Metroid Prime Hunters en la Galaxia Tetra. Fisiología Weavel posee una armadura cibernética de forma humanoide, contando tanto con extremidades superiores como inferiores similares a la de los humanos. Posee un visor que ocupa toda su cara, así como pelo brotando de la parte trasera del casco. Posee una cuchilla desplegable en el brazo derecho y puede utilizarla como arma (en el juego no es utilizable). La versión original es de color verde, pero ésta puede variar en el modo multijugador. Equipo Weavel cuenta con un numeroso equipo de armamento incluido en su traje biónico. Asimismo, y al igual que el Power Suit de Samus, puede reconocer y adaparse a nuevos tipos de armas. Sus dos principales son el Destructor (Battlehammer en inglés) y la Semitorreta (Halfturret). Destruktor :Véase artículo principal: Destruktor. El Destruktor o Battlehammer es el arma principal o afín de Weavel. Es un arma de fuego rápido desarrollada por los Piratas Espaciales. Su energía proviene de un pequeño reactor nuclear instalado en el cañón de Weavel y dispara pequeños globulos de energía con una onda expansiva media. A pesar de que no puede cargar (posiblemente al no ser compatible con un Rayo Recarga) tiene la opción de fuego rápido. A pesar de poder ser usado por cualquier caza recompensas, al ser utilizado por Weavel tendrá opciones especiales. Cuando Weavel lo utiliza, el disparo es ligeramente más lento, pero la onda expansiva considerablemente más grande. Semitorreta .]] :Véase artículo principal: Semitorreta. La Halfturret o Semitorreta es la forma alterna que el traje biónico de Weavel es capaz de tomar. Debido a que el traje es enteramente biónico, es capaz de separarse en dos mitades. La parte superior se mantiene en constante movimiento utilizando los brazos de Weavel como si fueran piernas, mantiene una capacidad de ataque utilizando la cuchilla de energía de Weavel. La parte inferior, se mantiene en posición arrodillada, utilizando un disparador automático para destruir a enemigos cercanos. Utiliza un rayo denominado Destruktor. Al dividirse en dos partes, la energía de Weavel es distribuida entre las dos partes, y al adquirir más energía, ésta es también repartida. Nave de Weavel Weavel posee una nave de viaje galáctico asi como la poseen otros cazarrecompensas. Su nave es vista únicamente en Metroid: Prime Hunters cuando éste entra y sale de Oubliette. Base de datos Weavel: Este cazarrecompensas está equipado con el DESTRUKTOR, un arma de repetición REFORZADA con una onda expansiva letal. Se recomienda mantener las distancias y evitar los impactos directos de esta arma de gran calibre. Semitorreta: ''Las mejoras cibernéticas de WEAVEL otorgan a su cuerpo la capacidad de separarse de la parte inferior del mismo, que es totalmente mecánica, para transformarse en su forma alternativa: SEMITORRETA. Sus brazos son el medio de locomoción de la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras que sus piernas están equipadas con un potente armamento de proyectiles.'' Modos de juego Historia En el Modo Historia de Metroid Prime Hunters, Weavel aparece aleatoriamente a lo largo del Sector Alímbico. Si es derrotado, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro. Si vence a Samus se llevará un Octolito consigo, por lo que Samus deberá encontrarlo de nuevo y vencerlo para recuperarlo. El arma afín de Weavel es el Destruktor, que dispara poderosas esferas de energía en un pequeño radio. Su forma alterna es la Semitorreta, con la cual Weavel puede dividirse en dos partes, una usando el Destruktor y la otra con libre movimiento y capacidad para asestar fuertes ataques físicos. Samus se encuentra con Weavel numerosas veces y en varios planetas del Sector Alímbico. Aparece aleatoriamente cerrando las puertas de la habitación o zona en la que se encuentra, forzando a Samus a derrotarlo para continuar. Aparece por primera vez en el planeta Alinos. Multijugador En el modo multijugador, Weavel es un personaje jugable. Es desbloqueado una vez Samus se enfrenta con él en el Modo Historia por primera vez. También puede ser desbloqueado al jugar contra un oponente que esté usando a Weavel como personaje en modo multijugador (ya sea local u online). Estrategias ¿Conónoces más estrategias o trucos para jugar con o contra él? action=edit}} ¡Puedes añadirlas! *El Detruktor es muy eficiente para mantener a los oponentes a raya. Si otro caza recompensas te está siguiendo, es efectivo para alejarlo. El Battlehammer puede, también, ser disparado a grandes distancias para realizar ataques sorpresa. Esto puede servir también en partidas con equipos, puesto que el Battlehammer puede servir como arma de apoyo. Hay que tener en cuenta que 6 disparos de Battlehammer quitarán 108 puntos de energía. *El Destruktor, al igual que el Voltric, es muy eficiente contra las formas alternas, puesto que su ataque va directo al suelo y contiene ondas expansivas. *El Destruktor puede hacer daño al caza recompensas que lo usa si su detonación ocurre muy cerca. Intenta disparar a un buen rango de distancia entre tu y la onda expansiva. *La Semitorreta es ideal para hacer escapes o dejarla en lugares concurridos. Dejarla escondida puede proporcionar un buen ataque sorpresa. Arenas ¿Conónoces más estrategias o trucos para jugar con o contra él? action=edit}} ¡Puedes añadirlas! *'Combat Hall' (Zona de combate). Primero, ve directamente a por el arma afín (que aparece en uno de los extremos), luego obtén un paquete de expansión universal (UA, diamantes verdes flotantes) y finalmente recoje la energía amarilla (que proporciona 100 puntos de energía). Una vez listo, puedes dejar el Halfturret en el pasillo, cualquier jugador que vaya por la energía recibirá bastantes daños, debido a que es un espacio pequeño. Si te quedas sin energía, puedes siempre volver por ella. Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Weavel tiene su propio trofeo y sticker. Trofeo "A cyborg Space Pirate and member of a special-forces unit. Weavel was once left for dead in a fight with Samus. Like other hunters, he also seeks the ultimate power. His weapon of choice is the rapid-fire, heavy-duty Battlehammer. Weavel can transform into the Halfturret, where his upper and lower body split and can attack separately." Traduccion al español: "Un cyborg Pirata Espacial y miembro de una unidad de fuerzas especiales. Weavel quedó una vez por muerto en una pelea con Samus. Al igual que los otros cazadores, también busca el maximo poder. Su arma preferida es la de tiro rápido, de alta resistencia Battlehammer. Weavel puede transformarse en la Halfturret, donde su cuerpo se divide en dos piezas superiores e inferiores y pueden atacar por separado" Sticker El sticker de Weavel, al ser equipado con un personaje, le permite a este utilizar en cualquier momento el Beam Sword. Curiosidades right|thumb|La cuchilla de Weavel, así como el color de su pelo, de se traje y de su visor son muy similares a los [[Ki-Hunter.]] *Weavel, aunque solo aparece en Metroid Prime Hunters, comparte muchas características con Ridley. Ridley ha sido recontruido varias veces en la historia de Metroid, Weavel también ha sido recontruido después de su derrota con Samus Aran. Ambos poseen naves intergalácticas y ambos tienen nivel de General en la orden de Piratas Espaciales. *Su trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl revela que Weavel pertenece a la unidad de fuerzas especiales. *La parte superior de la Halfturret es muy similar a otro caza recompensas contratado por los Piratas Espaciales, llamado 'Big Time' Brannigan en estructura general. Brannigan parece ser un Desgeega, quienes son famosos por sus ataques con salto,el cuál es el ataque principal de la parte superior del Halfturret. *La espada/cuchilla de Weavel, así como el color de su traje, de su visor y de su pelo es muy similar a los Ki-Hunter, una especie de Piratas Espaciales. Esto podría indicar que antes de la batalla con Samus Aran que lo dejó sin cuerpo, Weavel era un Ki-Hunter. *A diferencia de los otros caza recompensas, Weavel puede utilizar el Battlehammer tanto en su forma afín como no afín. Cuando está en forma normal, el Battlehammer disparará más lejos, con más daño y su onda expansiva será mayor que cuando lo dispara otro caza recompensas, esto es debido a que el Battlehammer es el arma afín de Weavel. Sin embargo, la parte inferior del Halfturret, que también puede disparar el Battlehammer, no tiene ninguna de esas anteriores características. Esto podría indicar que hay componentes en el cañón de Weavel que le otorgan esas características. *En la escena de vídeo en Metroid Prime Hunters en la cual los seis caza recompensas están disparando al Seal Sphere, Weavel es visto disparando un arma distinta al Battlehammer. Es una especie de pistola que dispara ciertos explosivos. Esa arma puede utilizar en el juego claro si observas bien el cañon de weavel es una pistola. *A pesar de tener orígenes como Pirata Espacial, su forma cibernética tiene una apariencia más humana, a pesar de ser más grande. Esta forma es similar al Power Suit de Samus, pero más tosco. Dado que los Piratas Espaciales han intentado más de una vez, crear un traje similar, éste podría ser una versión del Power Suit creada por ellos. *La parte inferior de la Halfturret no es dañada por la lava. Es un dato curioso, dado que Weavel si es dañado por lava en forma bípeda. *Weavel, junto con Ridley, Kraid y el Cerebro Madre, son los únicos Piratas Espaciales que han sido reconstruídos después de sus peleas con Samus Aran. *Sin contar el secuestro del Metroid infante por parte de Ridley en Super Metroid, Weavel es el único Pirata Espacial conocido en ir a una misión solo. Galeria Archivo:Weavel.jpg|Artwork Oficial de Weavel. Archivo:Gamepro_weavel.jpg|Arte de weavel y su nave (gamepro) Archivo:Trofeo_weavel.jpg|Trofeo de weavel visto de diferentes angulos. Archivo:Weavel_intro.jpg|Introduccion de weavel Archivo:Weavel_mph_1.jpg Archivo:Weavel_mph_2.jpg Archivo:Weavel_mph_3.jpg Cazador_5.jpg|Posible version beta de Weavel Archivo:Weavel_persecusión.jpg|Weavel siendo perseguido por la Policía Federal Veáse también *Metroid Prime: Hunters Referencias en:Weavel de:Weavel Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Piratas Espaciales Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Estado Desconocido Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Jefes de Metroid Prime Hunters Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Seres Bio-mecánicos